


Tortured Soul

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Tortured Soul

**Title:** Tortured Soul  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Agents of SHIELD  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 323  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #39 at "dove_drabbles": “Go dashing through the snow”  
**Summary:** Phil has a nightmare.

**Tortured Soul**

Phil could hear footsteps behind him as he ran through the snow. He was running as fast as he could but the footsteps were getting closer.

Suddenly, Phil stumbled and fell face first into the snow. Before he could scramble to his feet the big blue beast was upon him. 

The blue creature picked him up and shook him like a ragdoll then threw him down into the snow. It leaned down close to Phil's face and roared.

Phil looked down and the black ashy crust was beginning to cover him. He started screaming.

The creature laughed. The louder Phil screamed the louder the creature laughed.

“Director!” A voice in the distance called out just as the black shell engulfed his body.

Phil sat up suddenly. He was on the sofa in his office. He looked around at the worried faces staring at him.

Daisy Jemma and Fitz looked at each other then back at Phil.

Melinda stepped forward and knelt down next to him. “Phil, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. It was just a dream.” Phil looked up at the younger agents. “Go back to work. I’m sorry if I scared you. May, could you stay a minute.”

Melinda nodded. She looked back at the three people behind her. “You heard the Director. Back to work!”

Phil waited until they were alone before he took off his artificial hand and threw it across the floor.

“Was it the same dream as last time?” Melinda started to get up to pick up the hand on the floor.

“Leave it.” Phil reached out and grabbed her arm. He let her go when she turned back to face him.  “Yeah. It was the same dream.”

Melinda sat next to him on the sofa and put her arms around him. “You know I would have killed it if I had been there with you.”

“Yeah.” Phil leaned into her. “He wouldn't stand a chance against you.”


End file.
